Popcorn Anyone?
by SevenKatz
Summary: Harry needs to tell Ron and Hermione about Draco. Hot, Hermione whispered, undoing the top button of her robes. Lightly slashy.


Harry had never felt anything for anyone before. Not Ginny, not Cho, some people thought he liked Hermione, but that'd never happen. Somehow, he'd found his match, a soul mate that none would have ever expected. A Slytherin, but not just a Slytherin...a male Slytherin. And not any male Slytherin, the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Neither Ron nor Hermione knew, but he knew he'd have to tell them soon. He was tired of hiding, tired of sneaking around, ever so tired not being able to show his love to the one who had captured his heart.

Draco told Blaise and Pansy quite some time ago, because they'd agreed to keep any of his secrets, no matter what they were...and they supported the two.

Harry rose from his seat in the common room, and wearily wiped his face. It was time to tell his friends. He went to library, looking for Hermione, but found Draco instead, sitting with Pansy. Maybe he should tell Draco he's finally decided to tell his friends.

"Draco," Harry said, and leaned in to snog his blond boyfriend, his lips dancing across the pale pink ones of said Draco Malfoy.

Pansy rolled her eyes and smirked at the two. Draco finally pulled away from Harry and said, "What is it, Harry?"

"I've got to tell them, I want to be with you, not hiding away somewhere," Harry said softly.

"Harry, you...you want to tell your friends about us?" Draco asked, a small smile creeping upon his lips as he stood to wrap his arms around Harry's neck.

"Oh Merlin, yes," Harry said as he pulled Draco closer, burying his face in his ice white hair.

"Harry, I'm so glad. I felt like you were going to break-up with me sometime soon, keeping us a secret. I kind of felt you were embarrassed to tell them," Draco admitted, kissing the top of Harry's head gently.

"I'd never leave you," Harry said firmly, "I've just found you. You're everything to me."

Draco blushed, and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone," Pansy said, gathering her books, and winking at Draco as she left. "Oh," she called over her shoulder, "the dynamic duo is over there, behind the Astrology stacks."

Draco glared at her, absentmindedly tightening his grip on Harry.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said, slipping out of Draco's embrace, but slipping his hand into Draco's. "Never a better time than now."

"What? You want me to tell them with you? That Weasel'll bite my head off. You're barmy," Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter and tugged him to follow. "No he won't, but if he tries anything, I'll hex him into tomorrow.

Draco thought for a moment before, he too, gripped tighter, and then smiled and said, "Next year...hex him into next year."

Harry sniggered, and pulled Draco closer. "Only for you love, only for you," he whispered, his breath tickling Draco's ear.

"Stop it! You know breathing on my neck or ear makes me horny. We can't go tell those two we're in love while I've got a hard on," Draco said with a flippant wave of his free hand.

The loud thud of books hitting the floor startled the boys, the noise causing them to jump apart. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked. What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, hello there, Granger," Draco said in an almost calm voice while Harry stood beside him, green eyes huge and mouth hanging open. "You look sexy like that, love," Draco teased.

Harry struggled to close his mouth and pull himself together. He closed his mouth and grinned weakly at Draco. This was not good, not good at all.

"Harry, what is going on? Answer me!" Hermione screeched, receiving a loud 'Shh!' from the librarian.

"Yeah, Harry, what's going on?" Ron said coming up and slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Why's ferret face holding your hand?"

"Kill him, Harry, kill him," Draco whispered viciously into Harry's ear.

"Harry! Answer me!" Hermione shrieked, her glare cutting Draco into ribbons.

"I..." Harry began. DracoMalfoyismyboyfriendandhasbeenforafewmonthsand-...Ilovehim." Harry slapped his free hand over his mouth, as Draco gave him a confused look.

Hermione felt Ron's arm slip off her shoulder. Ron had fainted, almost pulling Hermione down with him.

Draco smirked at Harry, "Good job Harry, and you didn't even have to do magic," he laughed.

Harry just looked at Ron on the floor, and then looked at Hermione, afraid at what was to come.

"Oh come on Grainger," Draco sneered, "He's just fainted, wussy little weasel that he is."

"Malfoy, shut your mouth, and get your hands off Harry! You've obviously got him under the Imperius!" She said confidently, drawing out her wand.

"Hermione! NO!" Harry shouted, stepping in front of Draco, shielding him. Draco promptly settled his head on Harry's shoulder and stuck out his tongue at the frizzy-haired witch.

"Harry, get out of the way. There's no way you could love him..."

"I do," Harry said loudly. He looked around at the startled faces staring at him. "It's true! I love Draco Malfoy!" he shouted at the disbelieving students.

Draco moved behind Harry a bit, eyes swelling with tears he tried to blink back. It wasn't working. A single tear crept down his face, but his eyes were shining brightly. Harry loved him!

Harry turned around and looked at Draco once Hermione put her wand back up. "What wrong, Drake?" Harry walked towards the beaming, crying blond. The blond shyly shook his head, and pulled Harry into a kiss.

Hermione bent down and started fanning Ron with her Runes notebook. The redhead stirred and opened his eyes wide. "They, they...they're kissing," he stuttered and promptly fainted again.

Hermione groaned and fanned him again.

"So, I see you two heard about the love birds?" A male voice said from behind her. Hermione turned her attention from fanning Ron and ogling the snogging boys, and looked up at Blaise. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Something you'd like to say, Granger?" Pansy asked smugly, appearing at Blaise's side,

Hermione shook her head mutely. She turned to look at the two boys devouring each other. "Hot, aren't they," Pansy sniggered.

"Oh, Gods...**very**!" Blaise said, rolling his eyes skyward and fanning himself, his other arm hooked with Pansy's.

"Now, Blaise, it's not proper to drool over a fellow student, namely me," she laughed, poking him in the side with her wand.

"Ouch!" Blaise cried, rubbing his sore ribs. Pansy looked hurt, and then he laughed. "But, they're hot. I'd love a threesome with those two. Oh, heaven, that would be…"

"Hot," Hermione whispered, undoing the top button of her robes. Draco had thrown his head back, and Harry was busily sucking his neck.

Blaise laughed, and Pansy quirked a brow and asked, "What the fuck are you doing, Granger?"

"I...I...I" Hermione stuttered. Ron had awoken and groggily looked up at Hermione and then followed her gaze to the pair happily groping each other. "Oh Merlin...he's he's got his hand in his pants..." and down Ron went again in a dead faint.

"Ooh...who's hand's down who's pants?" Blaise asked. Pansy was still looking at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"Harry!" Hermione finally shrieked. "What the fuck are you doing!" Harry's hand had found a pale treat, and he wasn't letting go. "I'm trying to get fucked Hermione. What do you think I'm doing?" Harry smirked at his frazzled friend.

"Oh, Harry, if you're trying to get fucked, you're getting very, very close. Keep going," Draco gasped.

Harry turned back to Draco, his hand touching, stroking, and tickling the aroused blond in his arms.

Pansy reached down and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "I can get popcorn, if you'd like."

Blaise laughed at loud, and Ron looked startled and confused at...well, everything. Pansy smiled at Hermione, who was gazing back at her.

"Could you get extra butter, please" she asked, her eyes glued to the blond and the brunette.

Ron was not so interested with the bookshelf he'd been starting at anymore. He shot Hermione a sharp glare as Pansy sat down beside her, conjuring the popcorn.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" Ron shrieked his voice higher than Hermione's.

Hermione patted his hand, "I'm going to eat popcorn and...and…" she breathed heavily, "How can they do that? I thought it was physically impossible."

"Physically impossible?" Pansy repeated, laughing. "How the hell is that physically impossible?"

"I can't believe they're still in the library," Blaise said to himself as a loud moan erupted from Draco.

Harry raised his head and shot Blaise an evil glare. He pulled Draco closer and turned, apparating them away. "Fuck, shows over," Blaise muttered sourly.

"Oh, nice going, honey," Pansy said in a bitchy tone. She looked at Hermione as Ron sighed in relief. Herminone shrugged and put the bowl of popcorn down on the floor between her legs.

Ron tugged on Hermione's sleeve. "Herm, if you're not going to eat that popcorn, can I have it?"


End file.
